Anytime
by Princess-Leasel
Summary: Lindsay has some trouble handling the effects of a case and Danny is there to help her through it. Spoilers for Stealing Home.


Spoilers: Stealing Home.

Anytime.

Lindsay Monroe was just a simple country girl. In her life as a Montana cop she had seen some pretty horrible things, but nothing compared to some of the things she had seen as a CSI in New York. Especially this one case. She liked to have an explanation. She had always gotten one in Montana. She couldn't handle not knowing. That's why she went to see him in jail. But his only reply was "We came all the way down here for this?". It was like he had slapped her in the face. How could one man be so evil. Growing up she never wanted to believe there was people like this. But he had proved to her there was.

Driving home her head was spinning. Maybe her father was right. Maybe the big city just wasn't for her. But ever since she was a kid New York amazed her and she had always wanted to come here. But now, she was missing Montana more than ever and the simple life that came with it.  
She pulled up outside her apartment building. She looked up at her apartment but couldn't bring herself do go up there. She started her car and turned back onto the road. She pulled up in front a bar no more than 10 minutes later. She walked up to the counter and asked for the strongest alcoholic drink they had.

As the hours rolled by Lindsay could feel she was getting drunker and drunker but she didn't care. A young man walked into the bar around midnight. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on a sad face. He made his way towards her and sat down by her side. She continued to stare into her drink.  
"Lindsay, are you ok?" Stupid question Messer, of course she is not, Danny thought.  
He could see the tears start to roll down her face. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. He rocked her back and forwards until she settled a little.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."  
"No! I can't go home. I don't want to be alone." Danny was scared. Lindsay had never looked so venerable. This case must have really hit home.  
"OK, then you're coming home with me."

On the way back to Danny's place Lindsay fell asleep. Danny turned off the car and looked at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like she didn't have a care in the world. He went around and lifted her out of his car with ease. When he reached his apartment he was lucky to find one of his neighbors was just arriving home and were sober enough to open his door for him. He walked into his bedroom and carefully laid Lindsay down on his bed. Removing her jacket and shoes he pulled the sheets up over her.

In the kitchen he grabbed a nice cold drink and checked that he had aspirin, because he knew Lindsay would be needing it.

He laid on his couch and the next thing he knew light was filtering through his blinds. Momentarily confused about where he was he remembered the night before. He got up and walked over to his door, looking in to find Lindsay still fast asleep. He smiled at her. She needed her rest so he carefully closed the door and walked into the kitchen. Since they both had the day off he was going to make a nice big breakfast.

Half an hour later Lindsay stumbled into the kitchen following the smell of food.  
"Morning sleeping beauty. Breakfast?" Danny asked holding up in one hand a plate full of toast, bacon, sausage and scrambled eggs and in the other a glass on orange juice.  
Lindsay smiled weakly at him.

Silence consumed them as they ate. Danny decided it was time to through a hammer at that silence.  
"Ok, ready, so there's this 5th grade chemistry professor that wanted to teach his class the evil of liquor, so he produced an experiment that involved a glass of water and a glass of whiskey and 2 worms. The professor told his class to closely watch the worms as he put one in the water and the other in the whiskey. The worm in the water writhed about as happy as a worm in water could. The worm in the whiskey writhed about painfully then sunk to the bottom of the glass as dead as a doornail.  
The professor turned to the class and asked them what they could learn from this.  
Johnny, who naturally sits back raised his hand and said very confidently 'Drink whiskey and you won't get worms.'  
This caused Lindsay to burst into hysterical laughter. Danny laughed along with her. After last night it felt good he could bring a smile to her beautiful face, let alone a laugh.

They finished breakfast with idle chit-chat neither one approaching the topic on both their minds.

Lindsay sat on Danny's couch and listened to him wash up the dishes. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. Aspirins were of no help to her. She felt the lounge go down beside her and she turned to face a smiling Danny.

"Thankyou for last night Danny."  
"It was nothing. As long as you're ok?" Lindsay gave him a weak smile. She could see the concern in his eyes.  
"Yer. I guess it all just got too much for me. Then that case kinda pushed me over the edge. I just didn't get how a man could be so evil. And that poor girl. That fact that she was from Montana got to me too. I miss home so much Danny. Don't get me wrong, I love it here, it's just sometimes..." Lindsay trailed off, dropping her head to look at her hands.  
Danny laughed. "I know what you mean."  
Danny lifted her chin up and looked her in the eyes. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. He pulled her in for a hug letting her head rest on his chest.  
"Thankyou Danny."  
"For what?"  
"Being there for me." Danny leant in and kissed the top of her head.  
"Anytime."

* * *

OK so this is my first CSI NY fanfiction. Very proud. Always thought i would write a Smacked oen first but i guess not. SO anyways i was just siting in RE listening to my teacher go on and on when this idea come to me and i started writing.  
So please tell me what ya think on your way out.  
Thanx  
XxPrincess-LeaselxX 


End file.
